The Choices We Make
by jiggermole
Summary: The choices we make define us. Good or Evil, Black or White, Selfish or Sacrifice. Kim is a Hero, but a hero must fall. A hero must learn the true depths of their strengths as well as their weaknesses. AU of the KPVerse.
1. The Beginning

A new tale of Kim. This one starting anew.

Kim Possible and all associated characters are copyrighted to their creators. The story line is mine.

Set before Graduation

I like getting reviews so feel free.

-------------------------------------------------

The contest had been a simple win for the cheerleaders of Middleton High. Kim settled into the seat of the car while her mother drove with a smile. "You were amazing out there sweetie." Mrs. Possible congratulated her daughter.

Kim blushed. "No big. If Bonnie hadn't improved at the end we would have lost. It is just as much her win as the rest of us." Kim played the win off on her co-captain.

The first thing Kim noticed as they passed through the intersection was the glare of headlights. Kim turned her head to see and the only thing she could do was to let out a strangled cry as the vehicle slammed into her door.

Kim opened her eyes and saw several heads floating above her. She felt pain all over. It was also hard to breath. Very hard to breath. She started to panic. She couldn't move either as she was soon aware, only increasing her panic. A gentile hand was laid on her chest. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her armpit and a gentile hiss of air. Breathing became easier.

"Add a collapsed lung to the list Jerry. Head injury. Shattered scapula. Fibula is broken in at least two places." Kim heard a strong female voice listing injuries.

What were they doing down there. "Hey!" Kim let out an indignant cry.

"No paralysis." An aged female face filled Kim's vision. A bright light was shone into her eye. "Kim Possible?" Kim nodded. "Do you know what day it is?"

Kim inhaled sharply as another part of her body was jostled. Tears began to flow. "Wednesday."

The woman smiled. "Good. Kim you were involved in a severe accident. You have suffered many injuries. Your mother has some mild injuries and is currently being treated. She will be all right; it's you we have to worry about right now. I'm sorry, but I cannot give you any pain medication until we have you stable. Okay?" Kim gave a weak smile and nodded at the detailed synopsis that answered all of her questions in a matter of seconds. "You'll be all right. Just relax and let us do our job."

Kim nodded. Then something happened. The room did an immediate change into a swirling mass. Kim felt something pop in her head. She screamed just before the blackness took her.

--------------------------------------

Anne waited in pensive silence next to Ron and her husband. Monique had arrived a while before and was away getting coffee. She fingered the bandages on her hands nervously. A warm arm circled her shoulders. "Kimmie-cub will be fine. Dr. Lyle is a great doctor right?" Mrs. Possible nodded at her husband's question. "See, everything will be fine."

"I hope so. And doctor P." Ron laid his hand over hers. "If I know Kim, she'll be back on her feet in no time."

An older woman came in and sat across from Mrs. Possible. She folded her smock in her lap. Leaning back she let out an extended yawn and scrubbed her face with her hands. The name tag said her name was Dr. Lyle. "It's looking better."

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Possible asked with intensity.

Dr. Lyle blinked. "She is out of the woods with a long walk home."

"What's up?" Monique entered.

"Just give us a rundown doc." Ron said leaning forward.

Dr. Lyle leaned forward. "Okay. Shattered Fibula. A good sign is we stopped her internal bleeding quickly. Punctured Lung. Three broken and four cracked ribs. A shattered shoulder blade and orbital. Her right optic orbital is cracked, but intact. The one injury which truly worries me is the swelling in her brain. Her head was smacked pretty hard so this isn't a surprise. Troubling, but not a surprise. It seems to be okay for now. We really can't do any more surgery for now. The swelling doesn't seem to be a hemorrhage. I've ordered several more tests. When those get back we will know if we have to perform another surgery, but I'm confident it won't be a problem. That is all the major injuries. I won't lie to you, the next few days will be touch and go, but if..." She schooled the frown on her face into a pained smile. "When she makes it the next few days it will be much clearer how things go."

Mrs. Possible was crying. "Is there any way that I can help?"

Dr. Lyle shook her head. "You know that is against policy. You can visit, but I can't allow you to be involved in your daughter's medical treatment."

Mrs. Possible nodded gravely. "I know. Can we see her?"

Dr. Lyle nodded. "That, I can do." Dr. Lyle stood and left the room trailing the family and friends.

She opened the hospital door onto a scene that made all assemble sigh in frustration. The once athletic and healthy body now stood stark pale and frail against the hospital sheets. Needles protruded from several parts of her body. Her upper thigh was ringed with pins to straighten the shattered bone. She was propped up in a sitting position to prevent the pins and rods protruding from her back from being disturbed. Some of the gauze wrappings were still seeping blood.

It was Ron who moved first and grasped the pale hand. "Can she hear us?"

Dr. Lyle frowned, "I don't know. She is sedated and unconscious. She may arise and she may not. We don't know.

Family and friends crowded around the bed and looked on helplessly. Mrs. Possible collapsed into her husbands arms in tears. "She has several more surgeries scheduled for later. She is stable now, but we wait at least a day before moving her up. I believe she can make it. The only thing we can do for her is be patient."

The room was silent with the doctor's words. After an uncomfortable silence Ron spoke up. "I'll take first watch. You guys get some sleep. I'll stay with her for the night."

"Ron, visiting hours are over I can't let you stay." Dr. Lyle spoke sadly.

Ron looked up at her with a feral grin. "Try and make me leave, Doctor." Dr. Lyle backed down.

"Oh, Ron. We couldn't just leave you here." Mrs. Possible wiped the tears from her face.

Ron half-heartedly laughed. "No big Doctor P. I am pretty sure these hospital chairs are fairly comfortable. I'll manage. You get some rest. Honestly, I am sure I'll see you in the morning." Ron smiled.

Mrs. Possible nodded. "If anything happens you call us, okay?" Ron nodded.

Mr. Possible led his wife away through the door. Monique handed Ron the spare cup of coffee in her hand. "Stay awake, Ron. If she wakes up, call. I'll be along in the morning to let you get some sleep." Monique left.

Dr. Lyle turned off a set of the overhead lights. "Good night young man." She left.

------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kim. You're not looking so well right now are you?" Ron gave a half hearted laugh. "There has been something I've wanted to talk with you about." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I'm sorry. If you can't, well, at least I've rehearsed it, and it'll be easier in the future. The past few months have been great. I mean finally I can act on all of my feelings." Ron's face fell.

"It's just that there isn't any fire in it anymore. When it first started and we kissed it was almost electric, but that seemed to fade. It isn't you. I think it is just the way I feel about you. I love you Kim, but I think it's more that I care about you. I never want to hurt you. And that is why I think we should go back to just being really good pals. I'm afraid that if we continue like this I will find the one that I really want to spend my life with and that I would hurt you going after that one. I love you Kim, more like a sister. I don't think I can take that next step Kim. I don't want to hurt you." He sighed. "I can't do that to you right now so I will wait until you're back on your feet, Kim. I'll wait to tell you so you're not alone through this."

"I was ready for that next step Ron. I really was." Kim said in the blackness of her own mind. "I know you can't hear me, even though I can hear you. I was willing to take the next step. At least I know you're not a normal teenage guy, Ron."

"Such caring. You mortals amaze me with your feeble emotions." A dark female shape emerged from the darkness before Kim.

"What are you?" Kim asked.

The female swiped a hand behind her and it turned into an image of Kim in her hospital bed. She saw Ron leaned over her holding her hand. "This is where it gets good. The attempted passing of a soul is very interesting to watch. Just the reaction of the mortals around the action is entertaining. Their feeble attempts to make the soul cling to the body."

"What are you talking about?" Kim felt a wave of fire ripple through her body. The doctors had given her plenty of drugs to mask the physical pain, but this was deeper. This was a fire in her soul. "What the hell?"

"The body giving up. I've been told it is a most exquisite pain." The woman turned from the image. She knelt down next to Kim. "Most call me the Mistress of Death." She held out her hand.

"What is happening to me?" Kim clutched her chest in pain as another wave passed over her.

"You are dying Kim." The Ron in the image stood abruptly and Kim could hear him shouting. "Not really. Your time is not yet up, but it will be several minutes until they start your heart again. Until then we have matters to discuss."

Kim gasped at the pain. "Discuss what?" She said breathlessly.

The Mistress knelt before Kim. "I need your help, Kim. You see I need an acolyte in this world."

"An acolyte?" Kim asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have plenty of priests and followers, but I lack a direct voice in this world. Someone to act directly upon my interests. Don't worry, Kim. I am willing to make it well worth your while."

"I don't understand."

"What is brewing to envelope this world is far more dangerous than any of your so called super villains. The gods are to wage war in your world through their acolytes. Devastation the likes of which no mortal has ever witnessed will devour your world." She smiled. "Unless of course my acolyte is triumphant."

"Why?" Kim fell to her knees.

"There are many gods, child. Only one may hold sway over your world. To shape it in the image they so desire." She turned her gaze to the scene of the hospital room. "You mortals consistently find ways to amuse me. It truly disturbs me that any of the other gods should wish to be rid of you, it truly does." She turned back to Kim. "Changing this world from what it is, is not my desire. The others, however, will not see it that way."

Kim shook her head as if trying to shake off a fog. "This is too much. How do I know this is real?"

The Mistress smiled as several nurses and Doctor Lyle arrived and began prepping a machine while Ron stood to the side helpless. "You see, you will live through your injuries, however, you will be permanently crippled. I can heal your body, make it whole. A deity requires belief to function properly. If you believe in me, all you have to do is wake up and tell that doctor to cut you off of any pain medication. The pain will be tremendous, but the pain is a path to the strength you'll need to succeed." She stood. "Or you can disregard what I tell you and live as a cripple, unable to help your friends and family as they are consumed."

Kim felt a jolt as they restarted her heart. "Mark my words, Kimberly. The decision is yours. If you choose to follow me, I will send a representative to set you on the path." The Mistress faded from Kim's vision.

Spluttering, Kim crawled her way back to consciousness. Dr. Lyle backed away from the still flailing form of Kim Possible.

Kim coughed and using her free hand wiped the spittle from her lips. She looked around with tears in her eyes from the splitting headache. "This is new." She said breathlessly.

Ron rushed forward. "You're awake!"

"And Alive I think." Kim laid her hand on Dr. Lyle's arm. "Doctor." Kim seemed to struggle with a choice. "Doctor, I need you to take me off of all pain killers."

The Doctor looked shocked. "I can't authorize that."

Dr. Lyle began to try and explain something, but was interrupted by a cold stare from Kim. "Who can?"

Dr. Lyle spluttered. "Your guardian I suppose, but why?"

The nurses fled. Ron spoke up. "Yeah? Why would you want to do that?"

Kim seemed to flutter on her consciousness, but regained her composure. "I no longer wish for my mind to be clouded by drugs. Pain can clarify what drugs cloud. Just do it for me please? I'm really tired. I'll talk to you later Ron." With that Kim's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"Good choice, Kim." A small voice sent Kim off to a very comfortable darkness.

--------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Possible pulled up short as she entered her daughter's hospital room. Sitting at the foot of her daughter's bed was a very large man. He noticed her and stood to greet. "Good afternoon ma'am." The severely bass voice matched the near seven foot tall black man who greeted her.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Mr. Bundy. Mr. Bundy I would like you to meet my mother, Dr. Anne Possible." Kim introduced the two.

"Well hello Mr. Bundy. Who are you?" Her mother took the chair next to her daughter's side.

Mr. Bundy sat down as well. "I was simply explaining some of the benefits of choosing to attend our school."

"Oh?" Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter quizzically.

Kim shifted where she sat. "The Maleficent school is offering me a full scholarship. It's a private school in Norway. I already have Wade checking up on it."

"I guess its never too early to start looking into colleges." Mrs. Possible commented.

"We offer a seamless transition from high school to collage. She will earn her high school education and then begin her collage classes at Maleficent itself. A master's degree in pretty much any field she chooses is quite feasible at our school." Mr. Bundy smiled.

"You mean go there before she finishes High School?"

"Yes, Dr. Possible. It is not uncommon with our students."

"Why are you talking to my daughter? Why have I never seen any fliers?" Mrs. Possible asked trying to shuffle the conversation along.

Mr. Bundy coughed. "Maleficent is extremely exclusive. To facilitate that, we send an instructor from the school to talk directly with the prospect and their family. We have found that this is far more effective than any fliers, and it directly cuts down on the amount of undesirable applicants."

Mrs. Possible relaxed. "So what do you teach, Mr. Bundy?" She smiled.

"Physical education is the title. More accurately hand to hand combat, wilderness survival, and tactical small group warfare." Mrs. Possible's eyebrows rose. "Does that surprise you?"

"Why, yes." Kim said.

"Many families tend to find that odd. I don't know why. Young people need to be able to protect themselves in any situation. In my opinion that is the point of physical education." He seemed to clear his mind. "In any event, I take great pride in my students. Judging by her television coverage, I doubt that Kim would have any trouble with my class."

"So what is your final like?" Kim asked genuinely interested.

Mr. Bundy too seemed excited. "If you ask. We have forty square miles of woodland that includes all forms of terrain. I throw a dart at a map to mark the drop point and another to mark the pickup point. The students have an unmarked topographic map, a compass, and their wits. Make it from drop to pickup within twenty four hours through the wilderness with an unknown number of unarmed foes." He leaned back in the chair. "Very exciting."

"That's insane!" Mrs. Possible exclaimed.

"That's no big. Sounds like an average mission for me." Kim commented.

Mr. Bundy looked at his watch. "Anyway. My apologies, but I have to be off. All I ask is that you consider my offer."

"I will consider it carefully, sir." Kim did her best to bow to the man as he stood.

Mr. Bundy walked to the opposite side of the bed from Kim's mother. He blew a quick puff of air into his closed fists then rubbed his open palms together and held his hands above Kim. He spoke several words in an unknown tongue. He nodded then left.

As he shut the door behind him Mrs. Possible turned to her daughter. "What was that?"

Kim thought for several moments. "If I remember right that was a prayer for good heath. If I didn't know any better I would think he is an actual witch doctor. Impressive."

Anne took a deep breath. "We will have to discuss this 'not finishing High School' scenario at great length with your father."

Kim turned to her mother. "I know, mom. Wade should be getting back to me in a while on that guy and his school. So how was work today mother?" Kim grinned.

"You know how much I like not working. It is detestable. How is the pain?" Mrs. Possible still did not approve of her daughters choice, but she has never questioned her choices before and this was no different.

"It comes and goes. Its not too bad at the moment." She smiled, "I'm getting used to it."

Ron entered from the hallway. "Who was that? He was huge!"

"My future teacher, if everything goes right." Kim stated.

"Only after we weigh several options." Mrs. Possible looked directly at her daughter.

Kim smiled. "You're right, but I really like the idea. It is a full scholarship."

Mr. Bundy re-entered the room. "My sincere apologies. I forgot." He pulled out a telephone book sized binder from his briefcase. "This is the grounds pictures as well as the course syllabuses. For your perusal, ma'am."

Anne took the binder, marveling at its weight. "Thank you. My husband and I have much to discuss with my daughter before accepting such an offer though."

Mr. Bundy nodded and smiled. "But of course. The Maleficent school has authorized me to supervise your daughter's physical rehabilitation so we will have plenty of time to discuss matters."

Anne's smile faded. "What?" Ron, too, frowned.

Mr. Bundy's smile faded slightly. "You didn't think that we wouldn't give Kim every aide we can offer would you? I am a certified Physical Therapist and with me as her Therapist the cost to you will be cut by almost 80%."

"What's the catch?" Ron asked. Kim frowned at the completely un-Ron comment.

Mr. Bundy laughed. "Just the costs for the facility use here at the hospital which would normally be charged to you, but now you don't have to pay a therapist."

Anne squinted hard at him. "So, there is no obligation to send Kim to your school if you do this?"

He laughed again. "I give you my word, Mrs. Possible, that my being her therapist has absolutely no bearing on her joining our school. Think of it as a good faith gesture for all the good she has done."

Anne relaxed. "I suppose we can make the arrangements with the hospital."

Mr. Bundy laughed nervously. "No need. The arrangements have already been made including a generous donation to the Middleton Hospital coffers. Well I must really be going."

Kim coughed. "Thank you, sir."

The genuine smile returned to Mr. Bundy's face. "You're welcome. You will not like the diet changes I have made, but eat every bit. Trust me." He exited the room.

"He made himself your trainer without talking to any of your family?" Ron asked, clearly indignant.

"He asked me." Kim stated coldly.

"Why didn't you talk with me?" Anne was clearly angry.

Kim smiled. "Grown up decisions, mom. I need to start making them. Have faith mother. I'm not exactly a little girl anymore."

Anne smiled and released a long breath. "You're right. Do you need anything?"

"I wouldn't mind some more ice."

Ron leaped to his feet eager to please. "I'll get it."

Kim stopped him. "Nah. Mom could you get yourself some coffee too, I have to talk with Ron?"

Quickly glancing between the two she slowly rose. "Sure honey. I'll be back in a half hour."

"Thanks mom." Anne left leaving a bewildered Ron. Kim winced as she shifted her position.

Ron sat and took Kim's hand. "What's up KP?"

Kim gripped his hand hard and Ron could see the trace of a single tear down her cheek. "I could hear you Ron."

Ron was silent for several moments. "What are you talking about Kim?"

Kim grimaced. "Don't play stupid with me, I know you're not. Right before my heart stopped that first time. I could hear your confession."

Ron's grip tightened and he leaned closer. "Kim, I…"

Kim cut him off. "No, Ron. I don't need any apologies. Just nod if it was true." Ron slowly nodded knowing Kim would hate him forever for lying. Kim released a shuddering breath. "Okay. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to not try and bluff it off."

Ron watched the tears start rolling and felt dumbfounded. " Hard for me? I broke up with you in intensive care? I'm the idiot asshole in this situation. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me and never wanted to see me again."

Kim smiled painfully and a brief sob escaped her. "I could never hate you. We're still cool." Pain lanced across her face. "Just hold me up for now cause I'm gonna start sobbing hard, and that's gonna hurt like hell."

Quickly Ron reached forward and using his body as best he could he tried to keep her sobs from causing damage to her pinned together body. Ron was still holding her when Anne returned. She tried asking what was wrong. Neither answered.

--------------------------------------

The Kimmunicator beeped its distinctive tones waking Anne from her shallow sleep. Picking it up she escaped the room before it could wake her daughter. In the hall she sank into a far less comfortable chair and activated the device. "What's the scoop Wade?"

The chubby teen opened his mouth then closed it and squinted at the screen. "Oh, Mrs. P. Hello. I have that info on the Maleficent school for Kim."

Anne nodded. "She's asleep for now. I can tell her when she wakes up."

Wade shrugged. "Okay. Well, everything checks clean."

"What do you mean?"

Wade sipped from his cup. "It's legit. Fully accredited in, well, everything. Their staff is like a whose-who for geniuses. Everything from Political science and hand to hand combat to advanced chaos theory, Quantum physics, and Robotics and AI theory. They also have an impressive animal husbandry course."

Anne huffed. "Underwater basket weaving?" She asked sarcastically.

Wade answered completely seriously after perusing his screen. "Yep. Basic to advanced mixed gas up to 300 feet."

"Really?!" Anne was understandably surprised.

Wade nodded. "That guy wasn't lying when he said anything. And the Alumni are just as impressive. I mean, Mr. Hench who owns Hench co Industries mastered in Business there." Wade continued down the list. "DNAmy, Monty Fiske, and those are just the villains that went there."

"Wait, wait. So this is a villains school?!"

Wade shook his head. "No, like he said they seek the gifted. At least 75% of the Alumnus went on to dominate their field once they graduated. Three of them work with Mr. P. Only a handful went on to be villains, but you get the point. It has a fraction of the students as Colleges half their size. Its campus covers almost 300 square miles in northern Norway. Currently they have 200 students enrolled."

Anne sighed. "Okay, maybe you can fill me in on some holes in this 'brochure' they gave me. It doesn't mention holidays or parent visits anywhere."

Wade grimaced. "Cause there are none. Once a student enrolls they stay at the campus for the duration of their studies or until they quit or are expelled. It's run more or less like a monastery. The students are completely isolated from the outside world with the exception of handwritten letters. The sacrifice for success I guess."

"But that's barbaric." Anne commented.

Wade tilted his head and shrugged. "You can't refute their system though. With the success they have their system must have something to it."

Anne sighed deeply. "Would you go there?"

Wade stared at the screen. "Seriously?"

Anne nodded. "Seriously."

"If I was selected, I would go at the drop of a hat. Students don't pay a dime to go. The school thrives on donations from its alumni. For the opportunity alone Kim is about the luckiest person I know. In all honesty this is possibly the greatest opportunity of her life and if she was denied it I would hurt the person who denied it to her, myself."

Anne met the determined gaze as long as she could. "You really do care about her don't you?"

Wade rubbed the back of his neck. "Who doesn't?" Wade said sheepishly.

Anne smiled. "I'll send her your wishes."

Wade smiled. "Thanks. Sleep well Mrs. P."

"You too, Wade." Anne deactivated the device.

"Pretty good recommendation, eh?" James Possible Startled his wife.

Anne answered after her breath recovered. "Yeah, it is."

"Sounds like its far better than Middleton College doesn't it." James took a seat next to Anne.

"But nothing but handwritten letters for what six years? Eight if she goes for her masters. God knows how long for her doctorate."

James put an arm around his wife. "Small price to pay isn't it? Our little Kimmie-cub is growing up and she needs to leave the nest some time. Even after something like this." He absently waved a hand around at the hospital environ. "I don't want to. I want to keep her close and safe, but I know I can't. I can never truly keep her completely safe, and if I tried I would just smother her until she resented me. That I cannot do, we cannot do."

Anne turned her head to look at her husband who was staring at his open palms. Anne smiled and decided to break the gloom. "All right, who are you and what have you done with my husband."

As expected James smiled with a short laugh. "Funny." His smile faded. "We don't need to do anything just yet. There's at least six months till she can leave the hospital. So until then I say we smother her as much as we can." His last statement brought a smile to his face as he looked at his wife.

Anne nodded. "Agreed." She sealed the deal with a quick kiss.


	2. Changes

The Choices We Make Chapter 2 Changes

Disney owns the chars. Plot is mine.

Smaller than my first I know. Submission sizes will vary greatly. Sorry.

Oh and thanks for the reviews so far. Remember those that do not take constructive criticism well are stupid.

----------------------------

"You're what?!" Anne almost screamed at the black man almost two feet taller than she was.

Mr. Bundy sighed. "Mrs. Possible, I told you I am ordering an addition of point two percent calcium bromide to your daughter's mineral supplement. The stuff they're giving her is fine, but this has properties that their supplement do not. Trust me; it will help her heal faster."

Anne was almost apoplectic. "We use that in our sedatives and epilepsy medicine for Christ's sake!"

Mr. Bundy nodded. "True, she will be tired and lethargic, but the supplement is only temporary." He continued to massage and stretch Kim's good leg as much as he could. "If you want to get technical it's also used as a coolant in oil drilling, too. Oh, and before you get to it on the list keep in mind that poisons in low enough doses are good for the body."

Frantically Anne scanned down the list of additions to her daughter's medication. The screech could be heard down the hall. "Strychnine!"

Mr. Bundy winced. "Yes, Mrs. Possible. I am sure you are aware of the stimulant effect of it as well as the cause of death from it. I have carefully balanced her dosage to induce mild muscular tremors. Single use dosages with plenty of time for it to be flushed from her system before the next dose. The muscular tremors will ensure that none of her muscles atrophy while bedridden."

Mrs. Possible was furious. "What if you mistake the dosage and she…"

Mr. Bundy stood and loomed over Kim's mother who gulped visibly afraid. "I know full well what is at stake Mrs. Possible. I am also fully aware of what your daughter needs to recover rapidly and fully. You may be a neurosurgeon, but I am an expert in what chemicals do to ALL aspects of a person's body. I have done more with naturally occurring herbs than you have done in your whole practice. I have the full use of a modern pharmacy and I will use it. Do not question me further." He didn't yell. He didn't use threatening hand gestures. He simply talked and to Anne and Kim that was far more threatening. He seemed to understand what he was doing and took a deep breath. Mr. Bundy opened his mouth as if to apologize but instead went back to a knee to work on Kim's uninjured ankle.

Kim coughed. "Well that was awkward."

Reluctantly the huge man spoke. "I am sorry. It has taken me a long time to control my inherent rage. It just offends me deeply when people question me in fields where I know I have great knowledge. You did not deserve such treatment Mrs. Possible. For that I must apologize."

It took several moments for Anne to respond. "I'm sorry, too. You have to see why I am so concerned?"

A small smile graced Mr. Bundy's face. "I do, but as much as you care for your daughter's health, I care more." His eyes met Kim's. "You want to see her get better. I, however, wish to see her thrive and emerge stronger than before." He turned his head to face Anne. "To do so is in my best interest as an instructor whether she is my student or not."

Anne nodded. "Are you certain this poison will help her?"

Mr. Bundy gave a small chuckle. "If you want I will take the same dosages adjusted appropriately for my size. I have never nor will I ever give what I will not take myself. On that, you have my word."

Anne took a deep breath and lowered her head. From that position she nodded as she released the breath. "Okay, but please cut back on the Strychnine by a mil."

Mr. Bundy stared at her for several long seconds then nodded. "Okay, I will do that."

The silence was deafening.

---------------------------------------

The Kimmunicator beeped distinctively. Kim tried to reach it, but was not as fast as Ron for once. Ron smiled as Kim gave him a defeated look. He activated the device. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade blinked. "That just sounds too weird coming from you. Anyway, are you free?"

Ron shrugged. "What's up?"

"Drakken's at it again. GJ says they can make it in 42 minutes, but I can get you there in fourteen. I know Kim is out of commission, but someone at least needs to stall Drakken. Think you can do that?"

Kim was frowning when Ron looked to her. "Yeah Wade, I can keep them busy."

"Your ride will be in the parking lot. Be quick." Wade cut the connection.

Kim stared at Ron hard. "You be careful. Watch out for Shego."

Ron smiled back. He held up a finger. "Ah, Ah, Aaahhh. Wade said stall them. He didn't say defeat them, and you're looking at the master of distraction. I'll be fine. See you later, Kim." Ron left the hospital room in a run.

---------------------------------------------------

The Lair layout was almost identical as the earlier incarnations. Ron found his way inside easily. As quietly as he could he dropped from the ventilation ducting into the main lab area. He sneaked around looking for the main device. He found Drakken reveling in his supposed success. Ron stepped from the darkness. "So what does this one do?"

Drakken wheeled around rapidly. "The buffoon!" He scanned the rest of the lab rapidly. "Where is that do-gooder Kim Possible?"

Ron was startled when Shego appeared from a doorway to his left. "Yeah where is princess?"

Ron stuttered a little. "Haven't you heard? Kim's in the hospital?"

Shego mock pouted, "Finally cut too deep?"

Ron scowled. "She isn't like that. No, she was hit by a car if you must know."

Drakken laughed. "So you came alone?"

Shego stepped forward adopting a fighting stance. "Ha, this won't even be a challenge."

Ron looked nervously at Shego then his gaze drifted to Drakken, and back to Shego. This time he wasn't as nervous as before. "I really don't want to fight, 'cause lets face it Shego, your good. Really good."

Her stance relaxed and she responded. "Yes, I am, but by all means continue. Flattery will get you everywhere."

Ron smiled and was more confident. "I mean you're like, the best. Where would Drakken be without you?"

Shego's stance relaxed more as she looked at Drakken who was bewildered. "True."

"How much does he pay you? It's got to be a lot to get the kind of loyalty you show him." Ron edged closer to Shego.

Shego looked at Drakken with a scowl. "Not nearly enough for his little tantrums."

Ron edged closer. "No, really how much?"

Shego's gaze returned to Ron. "Why?"

Ron shrugged. "Let's face it. Kim is out of action for a long time, and it's not like we want to do this whole save the world thing forever. Global Justice is fairly competent, but when it comes to Drakken here you always manage to save his bacon." Ron shrugged again. "I guess what I'm saying is, I have money, you like money. Lets make a deal. A job offer so to speak."

Shego laughed as she crossed her arms. "That's good. I needed a good laugh. There is no way I'm going to work for you and the princess."

Ron shook his head. "That's not what I'm offering. I'm offering to pay you to not work for villains. That's it. I'm not saying you have to help us or catch villains or anything, just don't work for them. So, I'll ask you again. What is he paying you?"

Shego shook her head. "You're serious, aren't you?'

"Wait what's going on here? Shego, do your thing so we can move on to world domination."

Shego held up a hand in Drakken's direction. "Quiet blue boy. As much as I hate to say it, but the adults are talking here." Her focus returned to Ron. "One hundred and twenty thousand a year, including bonuses for thefts."

Ron grabbed a pen and paper from the nearby desk. "On average how much do those bonuses come to?"

Shego shrugged. "Around a hundred thousand." Her eyes narrowed. "I want 3 million a year."

Ron gulped. "That's a lot."

Shego smirked. "Come on naco-boy. Those royalty checks not what they used to be?"

Ron smiled. "Aw, I didn't think you cared?" Shego leveled her gaze at him. "One million a year."

"Two point Five"

"One point two"

"Two point two"

"One point three"

"Two plus comprehensive medical and dental"

"One point five and I do my damnedest to get your criminal record cleared. One would hate for your vacation to be cut short by an arrest."

Shego seemed to consider it. "One point seven, the criminal record thing, plus the medical and dental."

Ron sighed heavily. "There is a lot that still needs to be worked out for a contract, but" Ron held out his hand. "I think we have an agreement."

Shego nodded as she took the offered hand. "It is everyone's dream to get paid to do nothing."

And that is how GJ found them still shaking hands.

----------------------------------------------------

Ron settled the many books and papers down on the small couch in Kim's hospital room. She had been receiving so many visitors they moved her to a larger room. "What is all that?" Kim asked him.

Ron was breathing heavily. "Your homework, but mostly it's for her." Ron pointed at the doorway where the raven haired woman entered wearing normal clothes for once.

Kim was startled as she recognized the face. She tried to scramble away painfully. "Wha… What the hell are you doing here?"

Shego smirked as she entered the room and took a seat. "Chill princess. The buffoon and I…" Shego was interrupted by a cough from Ron. She rolled her eyes. "Stoppable and I have a contract to work on and he wanted to do it here."

"Remember no spinning up of the bedridden." Ron chided the villainess who could easily break him.

"Wait, Ron, you INVITED a villain into my hospital room? And since when is she on good terms with you?"

Shego scoffed as she sat in the opposite chair. "Since he offered me a LOT of money to not work for Drakken, duh."

Kim reached for the phone. "Well I'm calling the police so she can be put behind bars where she belongs."

Kim looked at Ron hurt when he covered the phone with his own hand. "I have paid a lot of people a lot of money to halt all police action for the time being, and I'm paying Shego here half a million to be a good girl until all of her crimes can be tallied up and the proper punishment can be worked out."

Shego crossed her legs. "As much as I hate to admit it. Your little friend had a pretty good idea. Pay me to be a good girl. I'm being paid more than a million dollars a year to not work, how cool is that?"

Ron smiled. "With appropriate bonuses for good deeds."

Kim coughed. "So is that the plan, Ron? Get all the villains on a payroll?"

Ron shook his head. "Just Shego. With her out of the villainous community GJ can pretty much take care of it."

The room fell into silence. Shego decided to break the silence. "So the great Kim Possible is bested by a mere car eh?"

Kim scowled. "I almost died."

Ron's face grew darker. "Actually she did die. Four times."

"So, I guess anything is possible for a possible. Even coming back from the dead?"

Ron pointed a finger at Shego. "Stop it!"

Shego stood. "I'm actually trying here. What the hell else am I supposed to talk about?" There was silence all around. Both Kim and Ron looked abashed. "I don't need this. I'm gonna go steal something. That always makes me feel better."

Ron sighed. "Fine. 5% of the initial court fees and clerical expenses will be deducted from your first paycheck up to 50%. The remainder will come out on subsequent checks."

Shego turned on him. "You can't be serious. I won't sign the contract then."

"Okay now its 6%." He handed Shego a piece of paper. "That's just the FBI's."

Shego's eyes widened. "Drakken never gave me any crap like this."

Ron smiled. "Drakken isn't paying what I'm Paying." Shego bristled even more. "Wanna make it 7%?"

"I am so out of here. Drakken will hire be back no problem."

"Not after you betrayed him before his very eyes."

Shego was fuming now. "I can find work anywhere."

Ron's smile grew larger. "I doubt that. Wade has already announced to the villain community that you are now taking money from Team Possible. Good luck convincing them you're not, especially with Drakken to back it up."

Shego ignited her hands. "You did what!?"

Ron held up a finger. "Remember all plasma induced wounds come out of your paycheck."

Reluctantly Shego let the flames die on her hands and she almost fell into the chair. She looked at Kim. "Did he always have the hidden balls?"

Kim shook her head. "Nope. Must have grown them recently." First Shego started laughing and Kim joined her. Several seconds later the laughter died. Kim looked at the laughing Shego and shook her head and scowled. "No! What the hell is going on here?" She looked at Ron. "I don't even like her. In fact I hate her. She's tried to kill me a lot. I'm not supposed to laugh with her. Let alone be in the same room with her."

Ron looked confused. It was Shego who broke the silence. "Money can have strange effects on people. C'mon Kimmie. I can't be that bad can I?" There was silence. "Besides who better to spar with you for your recovery?"

The deep bass voice startled everyone. "Not a second rate fighter like you that's for sure."

Shego whipped around fear etched in her face. "Mr. Bundy?!"

"You know him?" Kim asked surprised.

Mr. Bundy went to a knee near Kim's good side and started the daily massages on her arm. "She was my student at one time. A very promising fighter. Too bad she went into child development."

"So your degree is legit?" Ron was surprised.

Mr. Bundy smiled. "Oh, quite legit. Oh the stories I could tell of Ms. Gho when she was a student. Did you know she had braces for the longest time?"

Shego narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I think I still have the yearbook. If not it's in the archives."

Kim winced in pain as Mr. Bundy found a sensitive part. "I would love to see it." She grinned evilly at Shego.

Shego folded her arms. "Buffoon, I believe we have work to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------

James ticked off time on his fingers. "But, it's almost two months earlier than you said before, Dr."

Dr. Lyle shrugged. "True, but all the x-rays show her bones are mending remarkably well. Mr. Bundy's supplement regimen seems to have helped immensely. She is scheduled for surgery Tuesday to remove the pins and after that she will start physical therapy."

Anne shook her head. "Amazing. I honestly didn't think it would work so well."

Kim gave a short laugh. "Actually Mom you were about ready to kill him. If I remember correctly." Kim had gotten used to the involuntary jerks of her muscles.

Ron clutched her wildly jerking hand to stop it from tearing out the I.V. "How do you feel?"

Kim gave a short laugh again. "Stoned, sober and in pain." She looked at Ron. "Don't try to imagine that, your head will explode."

Ron nodded. "I concede the point."

Dr. Lyle stood. "There isn't much else to discuss. I will notify Mr. Bundy of her progress."

Anne stood as well. "Thank you doctor."

"Yeah, thanks." Ron added.

Dr. Lyle smiled. "Just doing my job." With that she left.

Ron stood up. "I have to go too. Shego and I have a date."

Kim looked at him quizzically. It was Anne who spoke. "You mean the villainess who tried to kill Kim on many occasions? That Shego?"

Ron smiled. "It was just a figure of speech. She and I have an appointment with the district attorney. The legal hoops I have to jump through are getting more, well hoopy, and I need some help."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ron." Kim stated.

Ron shrugged. "Not really, but I'm learning." He left the room with a nod to Anne and James.

The silence in the room was almost palpable. "So, you're set on going to this school then?" James held his daughter's hand.

Kim looked up at him. "Yes, I am. Unless you two don't want me to." Her last statement was spoken softly.

James looked at Anne. Mrs. Possible's mouth hardened and finally relaxed into a smile. "Well we wouldn't want to make Wade angry would we?"

Kim smiled. "I know it's going to be hard Mom, but this really is the best thing for me."

"We know Kimmie-cub. So what are you going to study?" James Possible smiled.

Kim half-smiled and mumbled something. "What was that honey?" Anne asked.

Kim sighed deeply. "Theology and Philosophy."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other and blinked. "Really?" Anne asked. Kim nodded.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Kim smiled. "I know where my strengths are. I'm no brainiac like my parents or my brothers. I just want to study something I'm interested in besides hand to hand."

James smiled proudly. "As long as you're happy."

The tears shone in Kim's eyes. "Thank you daddy."


	3. Failed Plans Back to School

All the KP characters are owned by disney.

Thanks to all of those that left reviews. I'm trying to tell it piecemeal to show little snippets of an overall story. I mean its all chronological its just that months in a hospital are hard to write about. I'm sure you don't want an entire chapter about two months of sponge baths and surgeries do you? Well maybe the sponge baths but anyway. You get the point.

I hope there are more surprises in here for you guys. Because as we all know a boring story isn't worth reading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anne Possible watched her daughter through the glass as she struggled to walk the mere ten feet of the therapy room path. Mr. Bundy walked with her and helped guide her. When she was finished, Bundy led her to a bench and handed her a small set of weights to work her arms. He left and joined Anne outside of the room closing the door. "She is doing well."

Anne held back a sob. "It's just so hard to watch her like this. She can barely walk a few feet, and a few months ago she was flying all over the world defeating villains and helping people."

Mr. Bundy rested a huge hand on the woman's shoulder. "She is strong. She will come through this stronger than she was. Life places challenges before us. How we master those challenges defines us."

"I know. I am so proud of my daughter."

"Do you tell her that?" The question was soft, caring.

"Every day."

"Do you want to know what she feels?"

Mrs. Possible scoffed. "Any mother would gladly take the pain of their child."

Mr. Bundy smiled. "Not every mother."

There was a brief flash and Anne felt herself lifting a weight. Each rep was agony she could not begin to describe. Her entire body was aflame with pain. She tried to scream, but couldn't. Soon she felt another presence with her. 'Must not cry. Must push through. I have to become stronger.' She felt the words more than heard them. 'I suffer so no one else must. The world will not suffer because I will suffer.'

In a flash Anne was back in her own body and her knees buckled under her. Two powerful hands held her fast. "Mrs. Possible are you all right?"

Anne felt hot tears trace down her face. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I do not understand. We were talking and you just fell. Are you okay?"

Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter whose entire focus was on the small blue free weight. "I'm... I'm fine."

Both were interrupted by a small cough behind them. They turned to see a middle aged man in a rumbled suit nervously wringing his hands. "Mrs. Possible?"

Anne quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Yes?"

The man obviously did not want to be here and steeled himself before he spoke. "I am Don Arthur. I am the man who... who hit your vehicle while driving drunk."

Anne's nostrils flared and she spoke haltingly as the rage built in her eyes. "That was.. you?"

His eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes, it was me."

The hallway was deathly silent for several moments before Anne exploded. "You have no idea how little my Hippocratic oath means to me with regards to you! My daughter almost died because of you. My only daughter." Mr. Bundy clamped his hands on Anne's shoulders as she surged forward. Tears streamed as her teeth clenched. "Why weren't you critically injured? Why didn't you..."

She was interrupted by a pained cry from the doorway to the therapy room. "Mom!" Kim was breathing heavily. "Amp down mom." Kim straightened herself against the door jam, and after taking several deep breaths stepped away from it.

Again Mr. Bundy held Anne fast stopping her from rushing to her daughter. Anne looked up at Mr. Bundy's face questioningly and he merely shook his head. Kim took one agonizing step after another, pain etched into every aspect of her face. Don watched with ever growing dread as that image of pain and suffering came closer and closer to him. Finally Kim reached him and she reached up and laced her fingers behind is neck. Slowly she supported her weight on his neck. Don stiffened to support the extra weight. Kim released an agonized breath which turned into a sob of pain. Squeezing her eyes shut she composed herself then reopened them. "Do you see me, Don?" She asked quietly.

He stuttered as he responded. "Y.. Yes. I see you."

Kim shook her head. "No. Do you see what you have done to me?"

His breath hitched in his throat as he responded. "Every day, I know that I was the man who crippled a hero."

"Everything we do. Everything any human being does effects another." Her hands tightened around his neck. "Nothing we do only effects ourselves. Do you understand that?"

Don nodded somberly. Kim sniffed. She reached down with her wounded arm and retrieved the flask from the coat pocket. One handed she opened it and drank and handed it to Don before returning her hand to his neck. Don looked down between them at the flask in his hand. "I was too weak." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I just needed the strength to come here." His eyes returned to Kim's. "To face you."

"We are all strong enough to overcome whatever challenges we must face." She paused. "Whether that is our own strength or that of family and friends that is shared. We are born with that strength, Don." Don began to sob. "I am going to give you the greatest burden you will ever carry, Don. And this burden will never wash away and will never diminish." Kim waited until he nodded. "I forgive you." Kim leaned up and kissed his forehead. "I forgive you, Don." Kim released his neck and painfully walked to the nearby wheelchair.

Mr. Bundy bowed his head and mumbled a quiet prayer before helping Kim into the Wheelchair and starting down the hall. Anne watched over her shoulder as Don slumped to the floor in uncontrolled sobs letting the flask slowly spill across the floor. Slowly he leaned forward until his forehead rested on the tile and he slumped to his side in the fetal position is face a mask of unimaginable suffering and loss, wailing in grief Anne turned her head away as she followed her daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anne sat heavily into the dining nook in their kitchen with her cup of coffee. James sat down beside her. "How is she doing?" He asked.

Anne frowned and shook her head. "Therapy is going well, but she's... well she's different."

James looked at his wife concerned. "What do you mean?"

Anne shook her head again. "I just can't make sense of it." She took a deep breath and released it. "I mean I've been over it again and again in my head and it just doesn't make sense."

James took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you should tell me what happened."

She nodded. "We had a visitor today. It was a Mr. Don Arthur. The drunk driver." She watched as James's hands tightened around his cup. Anne covered his hands with one of hers. "Trust me its been dealt with."

He looked at her quizzically. "How so?"

Anne shrugged. "Thats just what I don't get." She frowned. "After Kim talked to him you would swear she had torn his very soul from him. You would have had to see it, James. The look on his face like he had lost everything precious to him."

"What did Kimmie-cub do?"

Anne's eyes turned to James. "She forgave him."

He looked at her confused. "That was it?"

"Well no. It was like a little speech. To listen to her talk like that it... It almost made me feel pity for him. Truth is she was encouraging him, but it struck him like nothing I have ever seen. Like she had peered into his soul and found all the things that made him weak." She took another deep breath. "I mean I was proud of her for the strength it must have taken to forgive such a bastard, but still it was downright frightening to see the effect her forgiving him, had on him."

It was silent in the kitchen for a long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Bundy slowly massaged the bunched muscles of Kim's legs. He stopped suddenly and looked up at Kim. "Why did you forgive him?"

Kim looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip. She shook her head. "I don't know." She sighed. "To tell you the truth, I kind of felt like I was on autopilot."

He continued his work on her leg. "And what you spoke of?"

"Look I don't know..." Kim sighed heavily, and continued in a softer tone. "I've just had a lot of time to think on what happened. How it happened. You know?" She let her head come down and look at him. "Everyone feels so weak, but they feel that way just because they haven't faced something they truly can't handle and survived. I just thought he should know that."

The room was silent for a few more moments. "Why was your forgiveness a burden?"

Kim smiled. "Its just so easy for people to blow up on people like him. Like my mom did. At some point they just start to feel like thats the normal reaction. Anger and hatred from the ones they've hurt. But to have someone forgive him? To know that you destroyed what they hold dear and they still forgive you? Now that is something that will make you question your whole life. No matter who you are."

Mr. Bundy smiled. "Spoken like a true acolyte."

Kim's smile faded into a frown. "Shut up."

"As you wish."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The small ball of plasma skittered across the table like a drop of water on a skillet. When it hit Ron it shattered in a dazzling display of green light jerking the young man awake. Reeling back from the display he overbalanced the chair and fell backward to the floor. Shego started to laugh hysterically. "You should have seen your face Stoppable." She managed to say through the laughter as Ron pulled himself up from the floor with a scowl.

Ron sat back down in the office chair with a huff. "That wasn't funny."

Shego bobbed her head up and down as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh it definitely was funny from my perspective." Slowly her mirth receded. "What not getting enough sleep?"

"I was up all night with Scotland Yard." He yawned. "I finally convinced them to abide by GJ ruling."

Shego mentally tallied up countries in her head. "That was the last one wasn't it?" Ron nodded. "This is actually going to work."

Ron scoffed. "As long as you don't screw it up."

Shego was taken aback. "Chill naco boy. We have an agreement."

Ron scowled. "Uh hello? I'm not completely stupid here Shego. Hello, villain." He pointed at Shego.

Shego leaned back in the chair. "Yes, but I'm a practical villain." She straightened her business overcoat. "I have effectively done what every other villain only wishes to do."

"And what is that?"

Shego smiled. "Get paid based on the crimes I have committed to prevent the crimes I could commit."

Ron huffed. "Well I didn't bust my butt for the past four months for you."

Shego frowned. "Yeah that has bugged me. Why?"

Ron took a deep breath then let it out as he scrubbed his face with his hands. "Cause I'm tired. And if I'm tired of it, I know my best friend is exhausted."

"Whaddya mean tired."

"Just tired of being the first and only call these people make. They get paid to do this and they call us. We don't get paid. I mean sure we get hookups from time to time but no real compensation other than recognition." Ron sighed. "Do you know what I want to do after high school?"

Shego shrugged. "Clown?" Ron scowled looking hurt. "What?"

"I want to be a chef. I can't get into a decent school for that without some kitchen experience. I can't get that experience because I can't hold down a job while running all over the world saving it."

"You know you don't have to do that, right?"

Ron nodded. "I know, but Kim does. She has some kind of messiah complex or something where she HAS to save everybody."

"Still in the dark here, Stoppable."

Ron sighed. "She's my best friend. I just couldn't live with myself if she went on a mission and I wasn't there and she was hurt."

Shego inspected her nails. "Well you kind of screwed the pooch a while ago then didn't you." Shego's head jerked up to see the pain in Ron's face. Her gaze dropped and she averted her eyes in shame. "Yeah, over the line there. Sorry."

Ron took a deep breath. "Yeah just a little." He paused. "Hopefully with you out of the game and GJ taking over, I can pound it into her head that its not her problem anymore."

Shego snorted. "Knowing the princess, you may need a very large brick."

Ron smiled. "Big hearty Duh to that." He poured himself a glass of water from the supplied pitcher. "The contract was pretty simple, it shouldn't take them that long to go over it."

"Hell even you understood it right?" Shego grimaced.

"You know one of these days you might find it appropriate to re-engage that brain mouth interlock. It does save everybody a lot of trouble." Dr. Director tossed the sheaf of paper on the table with a dull thud.

Ron stood to shake her hand. "You get used to it after a while."

Betty took a seat at the head of the table. "I don't think I could get used to it." She indicated the contract she had tossed down. "I have to say Ronald, its quite the piece of work. I's are dotted and T's are crossed. All you?"

Ron shrugged. "The initial idea yeah, but my dad has some lawyer friends and a few meetings with the Middleton DA for a lot of the more technical aspects."

Betty nodded. "All in all decent work, Ronald." She paused before sighing heavily. "Unfortunately, we can't accept it." GJ guards came pouring through the two doors to pretty much line the walls. "We do, however, appreciate you bringing this fugitive in without incident."

Ron shot to his feet. "I'm begging you to reconsider this. She's right here. No cuffs no fighting nothing. And with the contract you will know where she is EXACTLY for the next five years. She won't be committing any crimes and if she needs extra money she will do good stuff. If you do this. Best case is she will break out in three days and you won't know where she is. Off the grid, until she steals something important. Please reconsider what you're doing."

Betty frowned. "For one thing Ronald, I believe you are underestimating our holding cells."

Ron interrupted her. "Or you are underestimating her like the other countless times you've tried to keep her in prison."

Betty scowled at him for interrupting her. "And secondly we don't make a habit of PAYING criminals."

Ron held his hands out to his sides. "You're not seeing the big picture here."

"And you are obviously blind to what the law requires here, Ronald." Betty stood. "Take her."

Shego shrugged. "Sorry Stoppable. It was a great idea."

Ron sighed. "No, I'm sorry for leading you on. And for being an idiot again apparently." Ron took a deep breath and released it. "At least I can get that retainer money back from GJ since they obviously had no intention of honoring our agreement anyway."

"What retainer money, Ronald?" Betty looked genuinely confused.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "You authorized the transfers. I have the receipts."

"What transfers?" Ron's jaw dropped at Dr. Directors question.

Utter silence filled the room to be broken by Shego. "Let me go on the record and say that I'm evil. I mean I've stolen candy from a baby literally and I... Well I umm...." She shook her head. "I'm really evil and I guess not even I can come up with words to describe how messed up that is."

Everyone jumped as Ron threw the pitcher of water across the room narrowly missing one of the GJ guards who ducked out of the way. Ron cried out in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me! Four months of work wasted by one narrow minded fool. Twelve million jacked out from under me by the same narrow minded thief."

He howled in frustration again, but was stopped by a shout from Shego. "STOPPABLE!"

Ron whipped around on her. "WHAT!" Shego shook her head from side to side slowly never breaking eye contact. Ron took a deep breath and let his shoulders droop in defeat. "You're right." His eyes met Betty's. "But I tell you what. Next time GJ can't 'Handle it' or they 'need our help'. GJ can just go screw off."

"The work we do saves the world, Ronald. If we need help doing that we will get it."

Ron's voice rose. "You've had four years of help from Kim and me. One would think that we'd be put on the payroll for our apparently legendary talents, but no. The extraordinary get squat but the people who are trained to save the world, never do, but get the salary to do it. Its time you earned your pay." Ron turned and stepped to the door which was blocked by two guards. "You so do not want to do that right now." Quickly they moved aside to let him pass and leave the room.

"Huh." Shego huffed.

"Anything to add Ms. Gho?" Betty growled.

Shego smiled. "I think you just screwed the pooch, hard."

"Get her to her cell."

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron paced the hospital room retelling the events to Kim whose face grew more and more angry with each event. "I don't know Kim, I was just so mad." He finally fell into the couch and cradled his head. "I really messed up this time didn't I."

Kim took a deep breath and released it. "Some yes but mostly no."

Ron lifted his head. "Whaddya mean?"

Kim adjusted herself on the bed carefully. "Yes because you made it about the money and it was never about the money, Ron."

Ron grimaced. "I know, I think a little Shego rubbed off on me."

Kim smiled. "Hopefully it doesn't stick." She sighed. "But the rest of it, I can't see how you screwed up. That twelve mill in retainer money."

Ron yanked some papers out of his back pack. "I have the receipts though. I kept receipts. Me."

"Yeah, Betty did screw you over. I'm sorry about that."

Ron sighed. "Don't worry." His face brightened. "Dad always said, never spend money you don't have."

Kim nodded sagely. "True." She smiled. "And the whole plan with getting Shego out of the game was a preemptive strike for when I go to school. So that wasn't a screw up at all." Kim looked thoughtful. "Not exactly what I would have expected from you though." Kim realized what she had said and quickly back peddled. "In a good way. Stroke of genius in fact."

Ron still frowned though. "I guess I was just too optimistic about it actually succeeding though."

Kim gave a short laugh. "But thats you, Ron. Always optimistic." She leaned forward. "And you know what the kicker to this whole thing is though?"

Ron snorted. "Shego didn't call me a buffoon or an idiot for three whole months?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well besides that." Kim smiled. "You actually stuck to it long enough to see it shot down at the very end by someone else."

Ron laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned back on the couch. "True. I did broker deals with fourteen foreign countries."

"Yes, you did." Kim returned to her reclining position. "I don't exactly like why, but I am pretty impressed with you." She met Ron's eyes and grinned wider. "Okay a lot impressed."

Ron nodded. "I'm impressed with me."

Kim laughed. "Don't let it go to your head." Ron chuckled. "Mr. Bundy says I'll be okay to leave the hospital soon."

Ron's smile faded. "To go to Norway?"

Kim shook her head. "No. There's only a couple months left in the semester, so I'm going to finish out before I go." Kim looked down at her hands. "Time enough to say my goodbyes."

Ron crossed to her bed and took her hands in his. "You may be away, but we can always write to each other. Its not as if you're leaving for another planet or something."

Kim nodded. "I know. Its just I won't be seeing my family, my friends... you. Until I finish my training."

Ron smiled. "C'mon you're Kim Possible. You'll be fine. It's just more school. And not being constantly interrupted by super-villains it should be a breeze."

"Yeah, you do have a point there." Kim brushed a tear from her face. "Isn't there some project Barkin has you doing?"

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted." Ron responded in a mock hurt tone. "See you later KP."

Kim waved as he left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim supported her weight on Ron's shoulder as they entered the familiar halls of Middleton High. Kim took a deep breath and supported her own weight and walked beside Ron slowly. Ron cinched up Kim's backpack. "Glad to be back?"

Kim smiled. "I was beginning to think I'd never see these halls again."

"Kim!" The shriek of surprise interrupted them. Monique came rushing up to them and pulled up short. She looked a little pensive. "Can I hug you?"

Kim laughed. "Duh." Monique shrieked again before she hugged.

"Mr. Giant let you come back to school so soon?" Monique asked as she released Kim.

Kim nodded as she continued her slow pace. "On a probationary status." Kim ticked off the rules on her hand. "I can't carry by book bag, I don't push myself, if I get tired I go home, and no cheer leading practice."

Monique looked her over before asking in a conspiratorial tone. "So this is as fast as you can walk?"

Kim smiled sheepishly. "I tried going faster and my leg cramped up something fierce."

"Back so soon, K? We were beginning to think you'd never come back. Not that it would be a bad thing." Bonnie passed with her customary air of superiority.

Ron stopped as if to return the salvo of insults, but his insults sputtered out as he watched Kim simply walk past as if she hadn't noticed. "You okay Kim?"

Kim turned her head. "Cool it Ron. After what I've been through her blathering is pretty much a drop in the bucket." Kim started walking again.

Bonnie laughed. "Rough being pampered in a hospital bed?"

Kim's head dropped to her chest and she shook it before turning. "Guess what I've done in the past six months, B?" Kim painfully turned to face her attacker. "I came back from the dead." She jutted her chin out at Bonnie and drew it back. "What have you done?" In a huff Bonnie left.

"Nice one, Kim." Monique resumed step next to her.

Kim shrugged. "I have to give her props though. Its hard to make fun of cripples."

"You're not a cripple!" Ron was indignant.

Kim sighed. "What do you call someone who can't carry their own books or make it to class on time because they can't move fast enough."

Ron was darkly silent before doing what he did best. "Does that mean you can get one of those mirror hangy things that let you park closer to the school?"

Kim laughed. "You know, I should look into that."

Sweat was building on Kim's forehead before they reached her locker. She leaned against the bank of lockers thankfully. Kim gave Ron and Monique a reassuring smile before they had a chance to protest. "Yeah I'm fine."

Kim opened her locker to the surprised look of Wade. "Hey Wade."

Wade smiled. "Hey, Kim. How you doin?"

Kim shrugged. "Been better. So to what do we owe the honor."

His smile faded. "I was about to call you on the Kimmunicator. I have a message..."

Kim interrupted him. "Go ahead and send it through."

Wade rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually its a video conferencing call and the caller asked for Ron."

Ron stepped up next to Kim. "For me? Who is it?"

Wade shrugged and took a deep breath before furiously tapping keys splitting the screen. The saw a black lipped smile greet them. "Stoppable. What's shakin?"

Ron's smile faded some. "I'm out Shego. I'm sorry but I don't think a second go is going to work."

She waved a hand in front of her face. "Well, Duh." Her face hardened. "Name a charitable foundation."

All four other faces grew confused. "What?" Kim asked.

"I second the motion. What?" Ron added.

"Well I got to thinking. GJ pretty much stole that money from you... So I stole it back, with interest. I know you wouldn't take it. And its way funnier if they try and get it back from sick kids."

Ron shrugged. "Don't be so sure. Twelve million is a lot of money."

Kim punched Ron in the shoulder. "Ron, you wouldn't."

Ron smiled as he recoiled. "I was kidding."

Shego interlaced her fingers and stretched cracking knuckles. "So, which sick kids get an anonymous donation."

Ron thought for several seconds. "St. Jude's."

Shego's fingers flew across the keyboard before her. "Done, and done."

Wade's eyebrows rose noticeably before squeaking. "Holy crap."

Kim frowned. "How much was it?"

Shego growled. "Tell them and I come in for a personal visit." She engulfed her hand in flame to emphasize her point.

Wade alternately looked at Shego on his screen and Kim. Finally he seemed to compromise. "Considerably more than twelve million."

The flames died on Shego's hand. "Okay, Stoppable. We're even. Have a good day."

Before she could sever the connection Ron spoke up. "Hey hold up. Hey Wade. Why don't you get on the Villainous boards and post that Shego is no longer in the employ of Team Possible." He paused. "Make up some suitably incredibly evil reason why."

Wade began typing on his keyboard. "You got it man."

"Now we're even." Shego nodded at Ron's words and cut her connection.

"I guess she's not as bad after all." Monique spoke up.

Ron snorted. "No, she is as bad. She's just practical." He sighed. "To her, I'm a money pot that doesn't want her to work for it. I'm a bridge worth not burning."

"Is that... Is that safe?" Kim asked not quite sure how to phrase it.

Ron shrugged. "We'll see." He sighed again. "At least I won't be the target though."

"Always look on the bright side, huh?" Monique asked.

"There's always bright side. Sometimes you have to look really hard though." Kim closed her locker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim stopped Ron as they walked to their next class. "I have to rest. You go ahead."

"You sure, KP?" Ron asked concerned.

Kim forced a smile. "Yeah. I'll be there soon, I just need a minute." Kim leaned on the bank of lockers.

"If you're sure." Kim waved him off. Reluctantly he continued on.

Kim bit her lip as the students filed out of the hallway and the bell rang. When the last student left she turned and rested her head on the cool steel. She punched the locker and let out a whimper of pain. She massaged the spasming muscle in her thigh roughly. "Holy shit." She cursed through clenched teeth.

Her eyes clenched tight she didn't notice Barkin coming down the hall. "Possible. There are a lot of things I will tolerate. Cursing is not one of them."

Startled Kim roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped massaging the muscle. "Sorry, Sir." She began limping down the hall to her class.

"I didn't say you had to get to class. You take as long as you need."

Kim stopped and leaned her back on the lockers. "Sorry." She looked at her principle. "I really am. You ever had your whole thigh cramp up on you?"

"Can't say that I have." He grew concerned. "They don't have you on pain meds?"

Kim shook her head. "I won't take them."

Barkin shook his head. "As much as I admire the gun-ho attitude. There is a limit."

Kim shook her head. "They make me fuzzy. I can't think straight."

"And the pain doesn't?"

Kim closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Kind of. The pain is like an interruption. More of a 'hey, I'm still broken, just thought you should know' type of thing." She opened her eyes. "And then it goes away until I do something stupid and make it remind me again."

Barkin nodded sagely. "I suppose. Here." He offered his arm. "Lets get you to class." Kim took it and they made their way slowly down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim barely managed to shut the door behind her on her way to collapse onto the couch. She used her arms to lift her bad leg up onto the arm of the couch, elevating it. She sighed in relief. She was almost asleep when her mother called from the kitchen. "How was your first day back at school?"

"I never realized how long a school day was."

Anne laughed as she picked up Kim's legs to sit underneath them. She began massaging Kim's bad leg. Kim grimaced and her head jerked up. "Whoa! Slow, Mom. Go slower." She let out a shuddering breath as she relaxed into the couch.

"He makes this look so easy." Anne sounded sad.

Kim smiled. "Trust me Mom, you're doing fine. You just have to ease into it after a long day like today." Her voiced hitched several times as Anne hit sensitive spots.

"What are you going to do when you start actually working out after a day of school?"

Kim shrugged. "After a week of walking everyday it should get easier. I think thats his plan."

Anne was silent for a long time massaging her leg. "I'm proud that you finished the first day though."

"Thanks mom." Kim spoke softly. "I so wanted to jet a few times."

"Why didn't you?"

Kim half laughed. "Barkin found me every time and helped me to class. I had to stop in the hall a couple of times to rest."

Anne stopped. "He made you stay?"

Kim looked up and shook her head quickly. "Oh, no. No, its just that he helped me and I felt kind of guilty. I couldn't just bail after getting help you know."

Anne released herself from the couch. "Thats good. You want me to bring your supplements in here?"

"If you could." Kim almost started to use the puppy dog face and stopped herself. "Thanks."

Anne returned with a small tackle box and opened it. She handed Kim a handful of pills and a glass of water and Kim dutifully downed them. Anne read over a short list and found the appropriate ampule and a sealed syringe. Carefully measuring out the dosage on the syringe the injected Kim in her upper arm. Kim loosened her pants to expose her bad thigh which Anne injected with a different concoction. "There all done."

Kim put her pants back on. "I hope we can get rid of some of this ritual soon."

Anne laughed as she secured the box. "You and me both." She leaned forward and kissed her daughters forehead. "Take a nap, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

Kim nodded as she covered her head with a pillow.


	4. Off to School

The Choices We Make Ch 4 Off To School

Okay ppl chapter four. Kim leaves for school. I know some of you are going to be angry. We all want more of the high school angsty action, but thats not where I want the story to end up. So after this chapter its time travel time. I will of course be forced to do some flashbacks for storytelling. Sorry for disappointing those seeking angsty.

Here we go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim sighed as she set down her tray. Mr. Bundy's diet regiment didn't stop at the hospital. "What the hell is that?" Ron asked with a look of disgust on his face.

Monique wrinkled her nose. "I agree."

Kim looked down at the gallon sized Zip lock bag on her tray. It was filled with a mostly liquid mass of pureed fruits and vegetables. "Today is liquid lunch day. Its fruits and vegetables." She sat down. "Kind of a super V-8. Its not really all that bad. It just looks unappetizing."

"To be honest it looks like baby vomit." Ron commented.

Kim scowled at him. "Well thanks Ron. That makes it so much easier to eat."

He took a bite of his cheese pizza after cutting off some for Rufus. "Sorry."

Kim bit off a corner and started sucking the stuff out. She stopped for a breath. "Want to try some?" She passed it to Monique who violently shook her head.

She turned to Ron. "If Rufus tries it first."

Kim handed the corner to Rufus who shook his head. "Aw, C'mon. It's really not that bad." Guilted into doing it the rodent reluctantly took a small draw on it and his face brightened. "See. Told you."

Ron scowled down at Rufus. "Traitor." Ron took the bag. He took a small sip and swished it around in his mouth experimentally before handing it back to Kim. "There. I tried it. Now I can say I don't like it. Its not bad, but why drink that when I have cheesy goodness in front of me?"

Kim nodded. "As fatty and just downright unhealthy it is, I agree." Kim drank deeply from her bag. "I so want a cheeseburger right now. A big greasy cheeseburger."

Monique looked at Kim sidelong. "You! A Cheeseburger?"

"I know. Its evil, but so delicious." Kim got a dreamy look on her face.

"Why don't you?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head to get the image out of her head. "I got to stick to the diet."

Ron looked around the room. "I don't see Mr. Mongo around, do you?"

Kim laughed. "The guys diet got me out of the hospital months before the doctors said I would even be walking." Kim held up the bag-o-biomass. "As unappetizing it is, it works mad crazy well."

"K, What the hell are you eating?" Bonnie passed the table.

Ron quickly took the bag and put some in his empty cup. "Baby puke, here catch!" Ron tossed the cup at Bonnie.

The cup landed on her tray and splashed up on her face. Utter silence and dropped jaws surrounded the table. Bonnie screamed bloody murder before dropping her tray like it was on fire and running from the cafeteria. Ron was laughing hysterically and slapping the table with Rufus.

"Oh my god, Ron! I can't believe you just did that." Kim took her bag back.

Ron wiped tears from his face. "Sorry... It was... It was just... so easy." His head hit the table as he continued to laugh.

"So are you going to clean up the mess, or just leave it?" Monique asked.

Ron nodded. Laughing too hard to answer. He got up and began picking up Bonnie's dropped lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim walked slowly into the gym. She didn't want to do this. As much as she hated to it was something that needed to be done. She stopped short of where her squad mates were practicing and waited. They soon finished the amazing routine and she was confronted by Bonnie. "Is the cripple back to take her title?"

Kim heard the gym door open and close behind her. "No B. I'm here to formally hand over captain to you. I quit the cheer squad."

There was an overall grumble of discontent. "But, why Kim? You'll be fine in no time won't you?" Tara took several steps forward.

Kim shook her head and felt a huge hand rest on her shoulder giving her support. Kim looked up briefly to confirm it was who she though it was. "I want to believe that Tara, but the truth is its going to take me a year of intense training to get me close to where I was." They were all crestfallen. "Bonnie is a great captain. You guys will be fine. I wasn't all that great in the first place."

Again there was a general cry of dismay and unbelief. "Okay everyone. Drama over." Bonnie turned from Kim. "Take places, lets go. Only a week for the next competition."

Mr. Bundy gently guided Kim away and toward the weight room. "I know how hard that must have been."

Kim shook her head slowly. "It really wasn't though. Is that bad?"

Mr. Bundy laughed. "I don't know. I'm not the one who has to decide that."

"I guess." Kim left Mr. Bundy at the weight room as she continued on to the locker room to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Bonnie turned off the lights in the locker room. She was always the last to leave as of late. Passing the weight room she heard cry of female frustration echo from the doorway. Curious she peeked in. Kim was alone doing squats. Or attempting to. Kim was desperately trying to finish a rep. Her bad leg, or what she assumed was the bad one because of all the scarring on it, was spasming violently. So much that Bonnie could watch the different muscles tense and relax randomly. "That has got to hurt." She spoke softly to herself. Finally Kim finished the rep and let the bar slam home. Bonnie watched as Kim's eyes roll back in her head and begin to fall forward. Thinking quickly Bonnie rushed forward and chucked her gym back just in time for Kim's head to land on it and not crack on the cement.

Bonnie rushed forward. "Jesus Christ K! What the hell are you doing?"

Bonnie had to turn Kim over and shake her before she came around. "What happened?"

"You about cracked your head open, idiot."

Kim turned her head to see Bonnie's bag. "Thanks for the save." Kim gritted her teeth.

"I shouldn't have had to. What the hell were you thinking?"

Kim pulled herself up to sit against a support bar. Her eyes squeezed shut against the pain. "I just wanted to get a few more reps out before going home."

"So your therapist approves?"

Kim whimpered and she gripped her thigh. "We finished our workout. I stayed behind for a little more." She began roughly massaging her thigh. "Holy shit."

Bonnie pulled Kim's hands away to see the again spasming muscle. She looked up at Kim and shook her head. "Stupid."

Bonnie laid her forearm against Kim's thigh and roughly began moving up and down the muscle. Kim began a scream but quickly bit down on it. She reached up to grip the bar she was leaning against. She slammed her head against the bar for good measure. Bonnie finished and Kim reluctantly took a few experimental breaths before she realized her thigh had stopped hurting. She looked down quizzically. "What the hell did you do?"

"The almighty Kim Possible is just as mortal as the rest of us it seems." Kim scowled at her. "I've had that happen a few times. It hurts like hell fixing it that way, but it does the trick." She made her way to a bench and sat down. "Trust me its only temporary. It's still going to hurt like hell later."

Kim levered herself into a more comfortable position. "Thanks."

"It wouldn't have had to hurt at all if you weren't trying to push yourself beyond your limits."

Kim opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it. She nodded and looked up at the squat bar and its measly weight. "B. Nine months ago I was squatting three times that weight and four times the number of reps."

Bonnie surveyed the bar. "So? Whats that have to do with anything?"

Kim let her face fall into her hands as she began sobbing. "It just catches up with me sometimes. How broken I am." Kim slammed her hand into the floor. "The fact that I have to weigh the pros and fucking cons before taking a drink of water. Cause I might not make it to the bathroom in time, or the damn leg cramps up on the way."

Bonnie stared at Kim on the floor. She walked over and knelt before her rival. "Look at me god dammit." Bonnie roughly jerked Kim's hands away. "I said look at me." She waited till Kim's eyes met hers. "Two tons of fucking steel hit you in the face. It is a god damned miracle you are even alive, let alone walking under your own power." Her face softened. "Now quit crying, you're making me depressed."

Kim took a shuddering breath and nodded. "I'm sorry." She wiped away the tears. "For so long the phrase 'I can't' just wasn't in my vocabulary, but I find myself saying it all the damned time now."

Bonnie helped Kim up and to the bench. "Welcome to the plight of us mere mortals."

Kim looked at Bonnie hard. "What no snotty bitchy remark?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess I was still stuck in the 'Kim is a threat' mode."

"I was a threat?"

Bonnie snorted. "Are you kidding?" Kim shrugged. Bonnie shook her head. "The girl that can do anything. The girl everyone liked and looked up to. Of course you were a threat."

Kim looked confused. "A threat to what?" Kim noticed Bonnie's scowl. "Apparently I never noticed."

Bonnie's scowl faded. "Popularity."

Kim laughed. "I should have guessed." Kim stopped laughing when she saw the pain cross on Bonnie's face, almost too fast to notice. "I'm sorry I was so dense."

"You really had no idea you were incredibly popular?"

Kim shrugged "It bothered me some, but... I don't know." She couldn't seem to come up with the words.

"You never were willing to beat someone else down verbally to make yourself look good. You tried a few times, but that goody goody conscience got the better of you." Bonnie turned to Kim. "Thats why people liked you. You are just too good a person for people to hate you."

Kim snorted. "You seemed to hate me."

Bonnie waved her hand dismissively. "I didn't hate you. Putting you down was easy popularity boost. It kept me several notches above you."

Kim took a deep breath. "Well after this semester you won't have to worry about it." She leaned forward. "I've been accepted to a private school. You're the only one I've told so far besides Ron and Monique."

Bonnie turned her head. "Really?" Kim nodded. "I don't suppose you'd take to kindly to me bad mouthing Ron in your stead."

Kim looked at Bonnie. "For one it wouldn't do you any good, and two Ron is a great guy."

Bonnie stiffened. "I will concede the point that it won't do me any good, no point in beating a dead horse. But he is not a completely great guy."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Uh hello? Baby puke in a cup?"

Kim covered her mouth. "You know it wasn't baby puke." Kim giggled. "You have to admit it was pretty funny."

Bonnie held up her hand. "No K. No. It was not funny. It looked like baby puke, smelled like baby puke and felt like baby puke on my face. I was completely justified for freaking out. What Ron did was cruel and unusual. For that he should seek mental help."

Kim laughed. "I agree, he is a little off."

The laughter died and Bonnie stood up. "Just promise me you'll have a spotter next time? There may not be a quick person with a bag handy next time."

Kim bobbed her head. "I will. Thanks again for the assist."

Bonnie left the room with a nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim walked into school beside Ron once again. Bonnie had been right, it had hurt like hell. "KP, you alright?" Ron asked noticing her vacant expression.

Kim had had to bite her pillow to not scream when her leg had woken her up in the middle of the night. She smiled. "Yeah. I just didn't sleep so well."

Ron nodded sagely. "You should try some warm milk. Always works for me."

Kim nodded in reply. "Maybe I should."

Bonnie passed in the hall and almost stopped to launch a verbal assault, but nodded to Kim. Kim silently returned the nod and continued on her way. Ron all but screeched to a halt. His head swiveled between Bonnie and Kim. "What the hell just happened?"

Reluctantly Kim stopped and turned to him. "What?"

Ron caught up with her. "You and Bonnie." He glanced once more at Bonnie. "What was that?"

Kim half smiled. "What was what?"

"That nod."

Kim looked confused. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron huffed. "You both stopped. And nodded. That wasn't just any nod, KP. That was THE nod."

Kim was still confused. "Ron, that was a 'hello presence acknowledged' nod. It would have been no different than if I had waved." Kim started walking again.

"No KP. No. That was a conspiratorial nod. It was as if..." He stopped dead in his tracks. "As if..." He paused as if having a revelation. "What were you doing last night, KP?! And with Bonnie?"

Kim turned around rapidly. "How the hell did you get that from a nod. And no... eww, Ron. With Bonnie? Get your mind out of the gutter." She decided to stop his mind from racing ahead like it always seemed to do. "Me and Bonnie had a talk last night after school. We marked our territory so to speak and we're done."

"Thats it? You just talked?"

Kim sighed. "Yes, Ron." Kim started walking again. "And again, eww.."

Ron caught up to her. He shrugged. "Well now that I have the image firmly in mind its not so bad. Hot even."

Kim's jaw dropped in horror and she punched him as hard as she could in the arm. Which in her state didn't amount to much. "Oh my god, Ron. Jesus, I do not need to know that."

Ron rubbed his arm. "Well since we're being best friends and honest and all you should probably know you are a starring roll in quite a few of the Ronster's mental movies."

If she could have been more horrified she would have. "I demand I be removed from 'Ron's spank bank'."

Ron held up a finger. "Agreed as long as I get to keep the most recent addition as well as all future additions."

Kim fumed. "You did spend too much time around Shego. You never could spin me up this fast."

Ron tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Speaking of spinning up..."

Kim threw up her hands and headed off to the sound of Ron laughing. Kim's storming was interrupted by her Kimmunicator. She pulled it out, wondering why she kept it. She activated it to see the friendly Wade. She smiled. "Thats why."

Wade looked confused. "Thats why, what?"

Kim shook her head. "Nothing just thinking out loud."

Wade nodded. "Anyway, hand me over to Ron. His Ron Com is turned off for some reason."

Ron turned the device and stood next to Kim so they could both see. "Whats up?"

"Ron man. Dr. Director is spitting mad. They've been trying to get a hold of you for at least a half hour now."

Ron shook his head. "She can piss and moan all she wants. I'm not coming."

"They're having trouble with Dementor. He's got his hands on a weather machine."

"And your point would be?"

"Ron, this is fate of the world stuff." Wade's voice was quiet.

"Wade it concerns me, it really does, but they are actually trained for it. All I would do is make a mess and blow it up, probably hurting others in the process."

"Besides, Wade. Dementor doesn't exactly have the greatest lair designs. As much as I hate to admit it Drakken did a better job."

Wade sighed. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I am. Dr. Director knows how I feel."

"Okay. Talk you guys later."

"See ya Wade." Kim waved as Wade cut the connection.

No sooner than she had put it away it beeped again. Kim shrugged and activated it. "Where is Stoppable!" Dr. Director shouted. She must have seen him in the corner of the pickup. "Stoppable. I'm sending a chopper to come and get you. Be ready in five minutes."

Ron gritted his teeth in rage. "No. I told you to go screw yourself."

Kim saw Dr. Directors face turn almost purple and she quickly handed the Kimmunicator to Ron as if it was on fire. "You will be ready to assist us in saving the World in five minutes. Is that understood?" She spoke in low dangerous tones.

"I am not one of your minions to order around. I said no. Is that understood?"

Her nostrils flared at his mock use of her words. "Dammit Stoppable I will conscript you if I have to."

Ron almost growled. "No you won't. I am an only biological child of my parents, you can't."

"That has no bearing on this discussion."

"Oh we're having a discussion here? So you acknowledge that you have no control of me at all."

"Stop playing games here, Ronald. This is the World we're talking about."

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah I know. And I know that you're men are more than capable of handling it. If you'd actually take the time to see that rather than relying on me and Kim. You might actually save the world without us." Ron turned off the Kimmunicator.

Ron handed it back to Kim. "Sorry about that, KP."

Kim shook her head. "No problem. I just hope they actually can do it."

Ron shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they can. We'll find out in a few hours."

Kim nodded. "I suppose thats one way of looking at it." She frowned. "Not the way I would look at it."

"You know I told Shego that when GJ took over the save the world business I might actually be able to beat it into your head its not your problem any more. You know what she said?"

Kim shrugged. "No, what?"

"She said I would need a really large brick." Ron laughed and Kim joined in shaking her head.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Bundy shook James's hand firmly. "All arrangements have been made and everything is in order."

"What should I bring?" Kim asked.

Mr. Bundy took a step back in the living room. "Basic toiletries. A few changes of clothes, other than that everything will be provided for you. And remember no cell phones or electronics." He turned to Anne. "And the remainder of her supplements of course."

Kim half smiled. "I am so nervous right now."

Mr. Bundy smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to be nervous about. You'll do fine."

A flash of sorrow flitted across her face before she covered it. "I know, but I'm moving out. How can that not make me uneasy?"

Silence filled the living room before Anne broke it. "Go set the table, dinner is almost ready."

Kim nodded and headed to the kitchen. "I will be by tomorrow at ten in the morning to pick her up."

Anne took his hand in hers. "And thank you, for all you've done."

Mr. Bundy shook his head. "You raised an amazing daughter Mr., Mrs. Possible. That was the hard part. I just did my best." He back peddled to the door. "I must be going."

"See you tomorrow." Mr. Possible sent him off. Mr. Bundy waved as he left.

James put his arm around his wife and led her to the kitchen. Kim finished setting the table. "Last meal with the family." She stated softly.

Anne kissed her forehead. "Only for a few years, honey. It isn't like it will be the last."

Kim gave a short laugh. "I know its just how it feels." She brightened. "Have a seat, I'll get the roast."

Anne smiled back and sat. They were all interrupted by a shout from the living room. "Hit the deck! Loose rocket!"

A small rocket came screeching into the kitchen to loop about above their heads. It streaked directly for Kim. She snatched it from the air turning quickly and dunked it into the metal sink. The explosion knocked her to the floor roughly. "Son of a..." She shook her hand and looked at it. Small shards of plastic and metal were embedded in it and it was bleeding and somewhat singed. She got to her feet and back to the sink where she started running water in the good side.

Anne rushed to her. "How bad is it?" Anne got a good look at the damage and sucked in a breath. She noticed Kim's face. It showed anger and defeat, but not pain. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kim nodded as she let the water rinse the blood off. "It hurts like hell."

The tweebs came rushing into the kitchen. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

"Your sisters going back to the hospital." Anne rounded on them. "How many times have we told you, no rockets in the house?!"

Kim laid her uninjured hand on her mom's shoulder. "Its fine mom. None of them are that deep. It looks way worse than it is. You get the roast. They're going to fix this."

Anne turned back to Kim and reinspected the hand. She was right. None of the shrapnel was that deep. "We should probably have it looked at though." She continued more quietly.

Kim shook her head. "Jim, Tim. Get a pair of tweezers, peroxide and some gauze and tape." She paused after taking a deep breath. "Go ahead mom, the tweebs and I will eat when they're done. We'll stay right here." Kim pulled a chair from the table over to the damaged sink as the tweebs ran off. Kim adjusted the water to make it cooler and sighed as she let the water cool the burns.

"They're still grounded." James commented, obviously angry.

Kim smiled as her mother pulled the roast out. "Well yeah, but they'll learn better this way."

"Why is that?" Anne asked as she carved up the roast.

"I didn't plan this at all. That damn thing came right for me and I had to think quick. In the past I would have batted it out the window or something and no one would get hurt. Now someone got hurt. I'm fairly certain rockets in the house won't be an issue."

James snorted. "It was only a matter of time. Lets just be thankful it wasn't serious."

"Amen to that." Kim added.

The tweebs returned with the items in a huff. Kim directed them to start working with the larger pieces and go from there. Jim was the first up with the tweezers and he was hesitating. "Kim, are you sure?"

Kim smiled. "You broke it you fix it." Screwing up his face in determination he chose a piece and slowly began to pull it out. Kim ground her teeth and pounded the floor with her foot. Finally he finished removing the splinter. "Once you got a good grip pull that bad boy out. You can't make it hurt less by going slow." Kim took a shuddering breath. "And if you don't hurry dinner will be cold before we get to eat any."

Jim and Tim turned to her with genuine concern in they're eyes. "We're sorry, Kim. We didn't think anyone would get hurt."

Kim tousled their hair. "Just keep the rockets outside and it won't be a problem. Just be thankful it wasn't serious." Kim nodded to her father who smiled back.

The pair made short work of the remainder of the shrapnel and cleaned the burns carefully before bandaging her hand. Kim could only laugh at the boxing glove they were starting to make. Anne shook her head and came over to re wrap it, showing them how to do it. "Not bad, boys." She swatted their butts. "Eat."

Kim experimentally flexed her left hand and she winced. "Could've been worse." Experimentally she flicked each finger tip making sure there was still feeling. She paused and watched her brothers somberly getting their food. They quickly left their funk and were as chatty as ever with their father about the most recent rocket. "Thanks mom."

Anne looked down at her daughter. "For what sweety? Wrapping a burn is no big deal."

Kim laughed. "After what happened it would have been so easy for you to be super overprotective of me, but you're not. And thats... thats incredibly cool mom."

Anne pulled her daughter's head to her breast and kissed the top of her head. "After what happened I realized at this point there is only one thing that could be worse. Until that happens I just want you to be happy, and smothering you is not the way."

Kim pulled away with a tear in her eye. "Thanks mom."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

It was an unofficial going away party on the front stoop shortly before Mr. Bundy arrived. The tweebs, Mr. And Mrs. Possible, Ron and his parents, Monique, Felix and most of the cheer squad. Kim activated the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade."

Wade looked around the pickup. "Sounds like a full blown party over there."

"It is. I'm sorry you can't come. Can't come to the party, and can't come with me on the Kimmunicator."

Wade bowed his head. "The most important day in a friends life and I end up under house arrest."

"Don't be so bummed. Its just Dr. Director messing with Ron's friends."

Wade shrugged. "Its my fault. Shego was on the line and I didn't think to start a trace. This sucks."

Kim smiled. "You're telling me. So I guess this is goodbye."

Wade leveled a finger at the screen. "Only till you finish. And you had better finish."

Kim jerked her head back. "Yes, sir."

Wade sighed heavily. "Good luck Kim, and best wishes."

"You too, Wade." Kim waited for Wade to cut the connection. She turned it over and disconnected the power supply and deposited it in her father's waiting hands. "This sucks. It feels like I enlisted or something."

James chuckled. "It does doesn't it. You made the choice in either case." He hugged her close. "Stay safe and remember..."

Kim chuckled as he paused to let her finish. "Yes, I know. No boys."

James kissed her forehead. "Thats right. You're a Possible, just remember that."

"I will, dad."

Kim was roughly jerked away to join a huge group hug from the cheer squad. There was a cacophony of voices. Tara's stood out. "We'll miss you, K." Kim could only smile bashfully as the group hug split up.

"They're not wrong. We will all miss you. Especially me." Ron pulled Kim in for a heartfelt hug.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She pulled away reluctantly. "Everybody is going to make me cry."

"Too late girl." Monique filled the space vacated by Ron and pulled Kim into another hug.

"What did you expect?" Anne was wiping tears from her eyes. "That you were chopped liver?"

Kim extricated herself and made her way to her mother and embraced her in a deep hug. "I love you all so much."

Anne squeezed her daughter tighter. "We know, dear. We know." She stiffened as a car pulled up. "It looks like you're ride is here."

Kim laughed. "Damn. He couldn't forget?" Anne laughed too as she gave her daughter another squeeze. Kim picked up her single bag and the box of supplements. "I guess its time to go." Mr. Bundy exited the drivers seat and opened the back passenger's door.

Kim turned to the assembled and waved one final time before getting in the back seat of the car and closing the door. She dutifully buckled up and waited for Mr. Bundy to take his seat. Kim took a deep shuddering breath before wiping the remainder of tears from her eyes. The car began to roll. The drive to the airport was silent. Neither had anything to say.

Kim stiffened as she realized they were being ushered through the gate to drive on the tarmac. "Where are we going?"

Mr. Bundy turned slightly. "Private jet. You thought we would fly commercial?"

Kim shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't know." They pulled up to a waiting jet. Kim waited for Mr. Bundy to open her door before getting out too. She hefted her lone backpack and made her way up the gangway and whistled as the entered. "This is nice, very nice."

Mr. Bundy followed her in and took a seat in one of the couches. "You've seen better?"

Kim nodded as she took a seat across from him. "Mr. Nakamura, the Japanese toy magnate, had a nicer jet."

Mr. Bundy snorted. "He would wouldn't he." He signaled to one of the waiting servants. "Would you bring the acolyte and me some water."

The servant's eyes widened as he looked at Kim. "Yes, sir."

The water was quickly delivered. "Make yourself comfortable, Kim. We have to wait for a bit."

Kim drank deeply of the cool glass of water. "For what?"

"Your alternate."

Kim frowned. "My what?"

Mr. Bundy smiled. "You wouldn't expect a goddess to place all her eggs in one basket would you?" He paused as Kim thought. "Well this close she must. You both will be doing the same training at the same time so its extremely risky."

"Who is it and why is the training going to be risky?"

"Again you wouldn't think it would be easy did you?"

Kim studied his face. "You don't even know what the training is, but your part in our training is going to be risky isn't it?"

Mr. Bundy lowered his head with a smile on it. "True enough."

Kim looked out the window as another car pulled up and someone stepped out of the passenger seat lugging two large suitcases. Kim's expression fell immediately as she got a good look at the other girls face. "You have got to be kidding me." Kim turned to Mr. Bundy again and pointed out the window. "Her? She is my alternate?" Kim's face showed disgust and fear.

Mr. Bundy shrugged. "She has all the skills you do. A little less intelligent and far more annoying, but..." He leaned back. "I didn't make the decision. It came from the top."

Kim looked out the window once more to confirm who she thought it was as they made their way up the gangway. "This is so going to suck."

"K, can you help me with these bags or are you just going to sit there." Bonnie huffed under the weight of the bags.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
